


Time and Time Again

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 神秘事务司一战哈利一行人砸毁了魔法部所有的时间转换器，但也许他们那时太忙，没有注意到其中一部分被触发了，而受伤的赫敏被卷入了一场时空错乱之中。关于时间转换器的部分均为私设。





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

赫敏讶异地发觉自己正身处格兰芬多的公共休息室，而且是异常拥挤热闹的格兰芬多公共休息室。画着狮子的深红旗帜挂得满屋子都是，许多人正披着它们或将它们举在手中挥舞，学生们多戴着花环，欢呼声、歌声和黄油啤酒瓶碰在一起的声音闹哄哄地响成一片。格兰芬多魁地奇赛获胜后的场景，典型极了。

好吧，魁地奇可真没包括在我通常设想的“濒死体验”里。赫敏想着，下意识地摸向多洛霍夫的咒语穿过的位置。什么都没有，她低头一看，自己穿着去魔法部时的那身校袍，手确实放在自己胸口，用上力气——或者她觉得是用上了力气——之后也没有穿进去。但没有感觉，她触碰不到自己。赫敏又将手伸向旁边的人，她的手从西莫肩膀上穿过去了，后者正同迪安合作拉开一个巨大的礼花，毫无察觉。当然，赫敏早就意识到房间里没人看得到她。

一个无法参与的胜利场景，就算对赫敏来说这个梦也够令人惊奇的了，要知道她可是自学完中学物理课程接着被告知世界上存在魔法的。她好奇地打量着四周，这是个全新的体验，因为往常在这种时候要穿过公共休息室看清每个人绝非易事，而且，好吧，在梦里她也没有需要找个相对安静的角落赶紧做完的功课。或许她真的应该多参与几次庆祝活动的，在这种时刻所有的亲疏、矛盾、担忧都会被抛之脑后，大家一同沉浸在狂欢的喜悦之中。赫敏意识到自己花了太多时间去做个一本正经的万事通了，她有那么多次在可以与所有人分享喜悦的时候选择了去读那些永远读不完的书，而现在她可能再也不会拥有这样的时刻了，真令人伤心。

不远处的一阵骚动吸引了赫敏的注意，那是张特别大的扶手椅，周围围了一圈或窃笑或露出恶心表情的人，金妮翻着白眼穿过赫敏到另一个方向去了。赫敏好奇地凑近，却在看清陷在扶手椅里的东西时如坠冰窟。

罗恩和拉文德·布朗当着整个休息室的人紧紧地搂抱在一起，难解难分，简直分不清哪只手是谁的。

这不是真的。赫敏告诉自己，费尽全力才没尖叫出声，这只是个梦。罗恩绝不会背叛她的，他不会——可这称不上背叛，不是吗？他们并没有什么关系，没有任何承诺，她有时会注意到罗恩盯着她看，可他也会看任何一个路过的漂亮姑娘。她心里有个部分坚信着总有一天他们会在一起，没考虑过其他可能性，但她不知道，也许罗恩并不……

然而即便如此这也太荒唐了，拜托，就算是个噩梦，这也是她的梦境呀。她担心过罗恩会喜欢其他的女孩：帕德玛·佩蒂尔，在四年级舞会上是罗恩的舞伴，和她的孪生姐姐帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔是年级里最漂亮的姐妹花；或者帕瓦蒂，她上五年级以后出落得越发玲珑有致了，罗恩有时候会偷偷瞟她的——嗯，总之，不是她的眼睛；甚至是卢娜，这姑娘是有些疯疯癫癫、莫名其妙的，但她看得出罗恩有点儿喜欢她，觉得她挺有趣。但拉文德·布朗？她才不在考虑范围内呢，赫敏恶意地想，她只是个相貌平平还把仅有的脑子都浪费在了浪漫幻想上傻丫头，生着一张八卦得停不下来的嘴。

可说不定罗恩喜欢呢？她从来没问过罗恩喜欢什么样的女孩，罗恩讨厌复杂的东西，如无必要就一点都不想动脑子，也许她潜意识里相信他就是想要这么个傻乎乎的、一心一意喜欢他的单纯女孩，所以他到现在都没有——停下，赫敏，你梦见过狼人在禁林里咬断你的喉咙，你不会被这么个噩梦吓崩溃的。

但她必须离开这里，她不能再多看一秒了。赫敏穿过人群和肖像洞，冲进了最近的一间没上锁的教室，可这里并不是空的，赫敏一下子和——哦我的老天啊这真的发生了——她自己来了个面对面。她自己脸上的表情平静得近乎超然，但赫敏一看就知道她自己已经知道了——我擦这是他妈一个什么句子啊，以及对，乖乖级长知道怎么说脏话，只不过通常说得不明显。有一瞬间赫敏陷入了恐慌，但她立刻想起她在这里不会被看见，她看着她自己召唤出了一群叽叽喳喳的小鸟，尽管还沉浸在心碎和双重的震惊之中，赫敏还是立刻就被这个咒语吸引了。这肯定是N.E.W.Ts的内容，如果可以的话她真希望能跟自己探讨一下——

教室门打开了，哈利走了进来，看上去既尴尬又忐忑。他又被夹在她和罗恩之间了，赫敏知道这是什么滋味，她简直有点儿同情他。然后罗恩也走了进来，在一片可怕的、酝酿着惊涛骇浪的沉默之后，赫敏震惊地看到她自己安静地往教室门走去。

你是我吗？我怎么可能就这么离——

“万弹齐发！”门口传来一声尖叫。

那群小鸟像一片沉甸甸的金色子弹一齐朝罗恩射去，罗恩惨叫着用手捂住脸，可是小鸟来势凶猛，在它们够得着的每片皮肤上又啄又挠。

喔，哇噢，我真得学会这个。

这个念头刚成形，赫敏就有了进入这个噩梦后的第一个实在的触觉——在她自己将门砰然甩上的同时，她双脚离地，被吸入了看不见的洪流里。这感觉她很熟悉，三年级时有一整年的时间她每天都要体验好几遍，这是时间转换器运行时会发生的事——赫敏不是在做梦，她被滞留在时间里了。

想来这也不是没可能，神秘事务司里储藏着存世的所有时间转换器，如果在她被击中后其他人触动了那些时间转换器，就可能将她传送到别的时间点去。一个时间转换器转一圈只能将人传送往前后一小时的时间，但很多个时间转换器一起运作说不定可以产生大不相同的结果。

可这解释不了为什么她在这里没有实体，难道是因为她已经被多洛霍夫杀死了所以只有精神被传送到了未来？可她看到的肯定是未来的事，这不就说明她在六年级前没有死吗？但时间的法则是神秘的，未来缥缈不定，所以没人知道去往未来的人看见和做了些什么，只能从后来发生的事里推测出些许蛛丝马迹，因为当事人什么都不会记得。前往未来的时间旅行受到甚至远比去往过去的还要严格的限制，至今只有几个德高望重的预言者得到过允许。也就是说她不能根据所看见的情况断定她自己——或者同行的任何一个人——是否从伏地魔在魔法部所设的陷阱中幸存了。

但有一点是肯定的，在某个他们所有人都幸存了的未来里，罗恩和拉文德在一起了——他们闯过生死关头之后，她却得看着罗恩和其他女孩谈情说爱！而且她现在还被困在了这个未来里，天啊，谁知道接下来她会看到什么？她也许得永远看着罗恩跟另一个女孩打情骂俏、举行婚礼、生儿育女，什么都不能做！

赫敏感到自己快要窒息了，假设她有呼吸的话。冷静点儿，赫敏，你会找到离开的办法的，你总是得做想出办法的那个——

她突然落回了地面上，至此所有的触觉又都消失了。赫敏四下看看，她在校医院里，从光线来看大概是午后。她身边是一张空病床，面前是将各病床相隔开的帘子。赫敏下意识想伸手将帘子轻轻拨开一条缝隙，在手穿过帘子时暗自咒骂了一句自己的愚蠢，直接走到了对面。

尽管这次已经有了心理准备，在看到自己时赫敏还是感到一阵震惊。随即她注意到病床上的人是罗恩，他看上去非常苍白，面颊上的雀斑被衬得比平时更为醒目。她自己正站在罗恩病床的另一边，俯身注视着他。

“呃……敏……恩。”罗恩突然含糊不清地咕哝道，手抽动了一下。

赫敏和她自己同时伸出了手，她的手穿过了她自己与罗恩相握的手。

“赫敏。”罗恩清清楚楚地又说了一遍。

这是赫敏第一次亲眼看到自己面部的线条是怎样因为罗恩说出的一个单词而变得柔和，她看着自己蹲下身将两人相握的手贴在脸边，看清了自己凝视罗恩的眼神。

被从这个安宁、仿佛永恒的时刻卷走时，恐慌开始在赫敏心中滋长。她是否将永远作为一个自己未来的幽魂？甚至还不如幽灵，幽灵能被看见、能与人交流、能被感觉到，而她什么也没有，她甚至都不能确定自己是否还存在了——

唯一的触感，她再次落在了地面上。这里很暗，照理说她应该看不清任何东西，但她确实看见了。她、哈利和罗恩都在格里莫广场十二号的客厅里，正是夜深人静的时候，哈利和罗恩都裹着睡袋睡地板，她则躺在旁边的沙发上，想来一定是两个男孩坚持要发挥绅士风度。

她看到自己还睁着眼睛，望进虚空中的某处。与自己产生共感实在是件很奇怪的事，但沙发上无法入眠的她自己看上去是如此迷茫而孤独，同她此刻一样。赫敏可以大致猜到发生了什么：他们同哈利踏上了消灭伏地魔的路。他们要做什么、怎么做并不重要，赫敏一直知道哈利总有一天会这么做的，而她和罗恩将站在他身边，直到最后一刻，从一年级起他们就决定好了。

罗恩翻了个身，他颇为艰难地将一条胳膊从睡袋里抽了出来，搁在身边。沙发上的赫敏动了动，一只手悄悄从被单下滑落。

赫敏静默地注视着那两只手沿着破地毯的边缘，或者皮沙发虫蛀的表面，缓慢地、试探地、犹豫地一点点朝着彼此移动。

当它们终于在黑暗中相握，不知怎的，一股令人安心的暖流同时注入了她的胸口。

她再次被时间的洪流带走，去往下一个时间点。

她和罗恩相互依偎着坐在城堡门厅前的石头台阶上，罗恩浑身颤抖，脸埋在她肩头，她的下巴抵在罗恩头顶，眼泪流进他的红发。这是个宏大而悲壮的时刻，围绕着他们的人群在各种各样情绪的驱使下跑动、拥抱、痛哭失声，他们在所有这些喧嚣之间共享着只有他们自己才知道的东西，青烟正自他们身后残损的霍格沃茨城堡在阳光照耀下徐徐升腾。

更多、更久远的时间。

她看见自己和罗恩在伦敦城里共同的小公寓中冲着彼此吼叫，尖锐伤人的言辞中夹杂着拉文德和威克多尔的名字。她在盛怒之下扇了罗恩一巴掌，冲出了家门。

她看见自己疲惫而满足地躺在病床上，罗恩手足无措地试图接近她怀中红红的小婴儿，脸在一根手指被握住时瞬间亮了起来。

她看见自己冲向圣芒戈的急诊室，一边踢掉了害她在奔跑中崴脚的高跟鞋，哈利正在门口给金妮解释罗恩受伤的始末。

她看见自己和罗恩在客厅里争吵，红头发的小女孩若无其事地在旁边沙发上和棕色头发的弟弟玩巫师棋，嘴里小声地给爸妈提词儿。

她在每个时间点停留得越来越短，时间点之间的间隔则越来越长。赫敏想这要么是她马上就要回去，要么是她的意识即将消散了。她这么想着，却奇异地并不怎么恐惧。

她被青春期的儿子喊着“你不懂”将房门摔在脸上，拦住想把房门砸开的罗恩，伏在他怀里哭泣。

她一打开门就被里边的一声“惊喜”吓了一跳，她的亲友们显然已经等候多时，罗恩笑嘻嘻地站在最前面，手里端着一个显然是自制的难看的大蛋糕。

最后一个场景仅仅一闪而过：她正在某份文件上签下自己的名字，挽成髻的棕发里已夹杂着银丝；罗恩坐在不远处的扶手椅上看报，身边斜靠着一根拐杖，他抬起头，从报纸上方看向自己的妻子。

然后她落入洪流之中，记忆如潮水般退去，赫敏露出微笑，知道自己即将回到正确的时间，真正属于她的时刻。在被白光捕获之前，她再次回味罗恩的那个眼神和它所代表的东西：即便在那么多年之后，他们还是会在某个时刻惊觉自己竟得以与眼前人结为伴侣，并由衷地为此感激。

真正睁开眼睛并不怎么美好，赫敏差点被胸口火烧火燎的疼痛击败了。她觉得自己经历了一连串长而曲折梦境，然而其中悲喜留下的印象绝不比眼下床单的柔软、头发在脸上痒痒的触感和嘴里残留药剂的苦味更强烈。

罗恩在隔壁病床上叫嚷她的名字。他头发乱糟糟的，胳膊缠满绷带，脸上擦伤未消，看上去一团糟；他脸上挂着大大的笑容，看上去从未如此美好，好到让赫敏想要感谢每个让她能够睁开眼睛的神明。她想要扑向他，将自己的嘴唇覆上他的，与他四肢纠缠着再也不分开，但她所能做到的全部只是透过黏在脸上的头发给罗恩一个虚弱、同样一团糟的笑。

这大概是个遗憾，可不知怎的，她心底的那个角落发出坚定的声音，告诉她以后会有数不清的机会来弥补。故事刚刚开始，还有很多很多年的回忆等待着他们去构建。她知道他们之间的纽带永远不会断裂，他们将穷尽它的一切形式、所有时态——爱着、被爱、曾爱、仍爱、爱慕、爱上、恋爱、坠入爱河、相爱、深爱、爱人……

去爱吧。

（全文完）


End file.
